zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Skullfish
}} are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Their appearance is that of reanimated skeletal fish. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Though not referred to as Skullfish, skeletal fish appear in the Dark World rather than normal fish. They sometimes jump out of the water when Link throws an object into it. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Skullfish appear in the Great Bay region of Termina. They will start chasing after Link whenever he is near. In many bodies of water, a Skullfish will appear a set distance in front of Link at regular intervals. They can be easily dispatched with Zora Link's Barrier-Attack. There is also a stronger kind of skeletal fish found in the game known as a Desbreko; killing one of them will cause all the remaining Skullfish in the area to die instantly. Some Skullfish also guard pools containing Zora Eggs inside the Pirates' Fortress. Since they cannot swim out of sight, these can also be defeated with one of Link's ranged weapons while he is standing at the side of the pool. Tatl's Note Majora's Mask 3D In the 3DS remake, Link can catch Skullfish while Fishing at the Ocean Fishing Hole while wearing the Captain's Hat. According to the Skullfish's poster found in the fishing hole, Skullfish are a mystery to marine biologists and that it is not known whether or not they are alive or undead. It is also mentioned that they enjoy the company of skeletons which is supported their attraction to the Captain's Hat, indicating that they indeed enjoy the company of undead skeletons such as Stalchildren and Stalfos. They appear in the fishing hole from 6 PM to 6 AM each day. Interestingly, the Skullfish inside the Ocean Fishing Hole are quite docile and will not attack Link if he swims in the Ocean Fishing Hole. Unlike Twilight Princess, they are not considered forbidden to catch in Termina and can be recorded in Link's Fish Journal. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Skullfish appear in Lakebed Temple. If Link gets close to any Skullfish in water, they will start to chase him and attack him. Since Link's attacks are slower underwater and many items are nonfunctional, Skullfish are easier to dispatch from on land, especially as they are almost always encountered in groups. They also appear in a Dig Cavern found near the Bridge of Eldin. Skullfish can be caught with the Fishing Rod. When one is caught, it leaves a heart behind for Link to pick up, and can be easily dispatched as it flops around on land. They are surprisingly easy to catch; in fact, if there are any Skullfish in a body of water, they are the only thing Link that will catch, even if he has killed all existing Skullfish in the area. Furthermore, they are classified as "forbidden" and are not counted in Link's Fish Journal. However, the game still keeps a hidden record of the biggest Skullfish Link has caught despite their forbidden status. ''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Skullfish appear as enemies in the Water Temple. They have a habit of jumping out of the water to attack Link. The best way to deal with them is to use the Water Rod to stun them then attack with Link's sword. A relative of the Skullfish, called the Sandfish appears in The Dunes and live in quicksand. Otherwise their behavior is identical to Skullfish and can be killed using the same method as Skullfish. Non-Canon Appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends Skullfish from ''Twilight Princess appear as a Food item for Companion Fairies and are classified as a Weird-type food item, likely due their unappetizing appearance. Like all food items, there are 3 different grades: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Food Grade Level *''Bronze Food'' - Skullfish *''Silver Food'' - Tasty Skullfish *''Gold Food'' - Delicious Skullfish See also * Fish * Bomb Fish * Desbreko * Sandfish Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:Undead Category:Fish Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes enemies Category:Fairy Foods